unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox LIVE
Xbox LIVE (also known as XBL or the Matrix) is a feature in Xbox and Xbox 360 that allows Microsoft to remotely steal our souls and control us. Bungie is know to be trying to "conquer the world" mentally with XBL. When a person plays XBL, they slowly take in hypnotic messages telling them to obey Microsoft, Bungie, and others. Some people like Xbox LIVE because they think "live" is emphasized on it when its capitalized, but, in reality, it's just propaganda. Though, most people just play anything that looks cool or has many mindless fans. Problems with XBL XBL is crap and Microsoft admits that they purposely made it like that so people wait for something new to be added to it while they pay £35 or $50.00 each year. Many problems of XBL is: lag, noobs, assholes, mind-washers, and more. Inhabitants Here are types of inhabitants that live and, sometimes, need XBL: Hateful Clan Member: A person who is in a clan and hates other clans or people without a clan, and, in rare cases, hate their own clan members for no particular reason. If you talk bad to one of these, wink at them, or even tell them a joke, they will usually get their clan to reputation rate you badly and try to file a complaint. New Guy: This is a harmless creature that is barely discovering the world of XBL. You can teach them the ways of XBL and they will become your friend or you can be an asshole and crush their gaming experience and make them leave XBL. If you decide to be an asshole, a group of thugs will find you and mercilissely beat you down with plasma rifles, they don't like assholes... Noob: Idiot. "Leet" Speaker. That's the simple summary for this animal. To read more, go to page 34. Annoying Pro: A pro that shows-off his tricks in front people. Instead of being humble, this beast has a sense of needing to correct everyone with their slight errors. They can also be seen flaming a Noob or a New Guy. If you encounter one of these, socially isolate them. Nice Pro: A pro that instead of using his full arsenal of skill, tactics and such against those who lack these, helps other players or gives them a fair chance to kill him if they are enemies. One of the rarest sights on XBL. Casual Gamer: A person that only play because it's fun?! Preposterous! Socialiser: This person uses Xbox live to chat. They enter your games and THEY WONT SHUT UP!!! They like to hear the sound of their own voice so the only thing you can do is KILL THEM. Be an idiot. Teamkill them. Teabag them. stick them and spam them until they leave or you get booted. This is mighty fun! MLG: Part of the Major League Griefing they basically do anything that associates with griefing(such as bribing Bungie to give them Reach early which they did). Isolate them. We are at war. when u see them, teamkill them Category:Things that kick ass Category:Shit people complain about Category:Madness Category:Shit that Call of Duty copied from Halo.